Glenn's rescue and the choice that made us think
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: Just what could have happened to the world? Was this some new type of chemical warfare that was being waged? These thoughts ran through Lee Everett's mind as he tries to go survive the living hell of these horrid monsters. Find out if they survive and what choices they make...Now.
1. Dinner Time at the drug store

The Walking Dead

Chapter 3: Fate's cruel hand. Save the Reporter, or save the Nerd?!

Disclaimer/Informer: I do not own anything from telltale's walking dead game. Thank you and enjoy.

In the dead of night where the once beautiful streets of Macon had now been polluted with dead, rotting bodies which had been spread across the ground. The dead bodies were molted, their flesh had begun to flake away and their eyes dilated as if they were cut off from all sensation. As the trail of dead bodies had lead to a seemingly abandon motor inn, 3 people had been crouching down and walking towards an empty staircase where just up ahead were two of the walking dead corpses clawing at a door trying to gain entry. One of these people was Lee Everett with ax in hand who had been leading Carley and Glenn towards the staircase.

"_**Alright you two hang back just in case this all goes to hell while I take care of these guys," **_Lee said.

"_**Ok will be right behind you," **_Carley said reloading her gun.

With a nod of the head from Glenn, Lee proceeded up the stairs and up towards what had appeared to be two of those monsters. As Lee circled around the staircase, the two corpses had begun to take notice of Lee's presence and began their usual leap. The first of these dead people had reached out to Lee moaning and groaning, but he was ready with his trusted ax in hand, Lee brought the ax down and onto the corpse's neck killing it with one strike. The second corpse who had been banging on the door had now been on the attack in which Lee had no problem taking his ax to the corpse's neck completely decapitating it in one blow.

"_**Rad," **_Glenn said as he and Carley came to his side.

The three had now come to a barred door. On the inside a woman's voice could be heard just inches within. It sounds as if the woman was crying. Lee is first to attempt to gain entry into the room.

"_**Hello in there. We're here to help," **_Lee said banging on the door.

"_**Please just go away," **_said the trapped female.

"_**Let's go guys," **_an unmotivated Carley said

"_**In a minute, we have to get her out of there," **_Lee retorted as he turned his attention back towards the door. _**"Look if you open the door, we can take you somewhere safer. We have a small group of people in town that can help you out."**_

"_**No no no please no," **_said the now hysterical woman.

"_**She in trouble,"**_ Glenn said.

Carley and Glenn both stepped back to give Lee some space so he could open the door.

"_**Miss don't worry we're coming in,"**_ Lee said.

Lee throws his foot against the door hoping it open on contact, but he had no such luck. He then takes his ax to the wooden plank cutting it in two. Lee jiggles the handle around a few turns, but the door is locked on the inside. Lee had finally showed signs of frustration and had kicked the door once more.

"_**Stop, just stop please. I'm… coming out,"**_ said the woman beyond the door.

The door had open and out came a short haired woman. Her skin looked pale and her clothes were dampened with blood. Multiple thoughts rushed through Glenn's mind as he felt concern for this woman.

"_**You're hurt. What happened?"**_ Lee asked.

"_**O god have you been…."**_ Carley said.

The woman only inhaled and exhaled and held the right side of her stomach which had been bleeding out with each breath of air she took.

"_**I-I said stay away,"**_ Said the bloody woman.

"_**What, no way we need to get you help,"**_ Said Glenn.

"_**No it's too late for that and it's too late for me,"**_ said the woman having removed her hand from her stomach.

Carley took a closer look the wound the woman had and noticed teeth marks on her body. With a quick assessment of the wound, Carley blurts out what could have been the cause of her injury.

"_**Guys I think she's been bitten,"**_ Carley said.

"_**What!"**_ yelled Glenn in shock.

"_**You see this is what I've been trying to tell you I said go away. I got bit, but you wouldn't just leave,"**_ said the woman.

Seeing that the situation wasn't going anywhere, Lee tries to contain the situation with the upmost delicacy.

"_**Hey now let's just calm down you could be fine,"**_ Lee said.

"_**No I won't be fine. My boyfriend was bitten he got sick and he died right in front of me. T-then he came back and started to kill our friends left and right. It was horrible,"**_ Said the woman almost in tears.

The four people stood still for a moment, until someone cut the silence with a more than unneeded comment.

"_**You have a boyfriend,"**_ asked Glenn hanging his head low

"_**GLENN,"**_ mumbled a furious Carley as she elbowed his arm.

Lee only shook his head and held the arch of his nose at Gleen's inconsiderate comment.

"_**I don't want that! I don't want to become one of those things. It isn't Christian. Please, just leave me behind, go"**_ asked the woman.

Lee only looked at the distain in the woman's eyes. He felt sympathy for the woman's ordeal and wanted to help in some way, but he couldn't simply abandon her in this situation nor could he afford to bring her along with them as she had imminent doom hanging over head like a 1 ton boulder. There was only one logically choice to make.

"_**Ok, we'll leave. Just try to take care of yourself for however long you can ok,"**_ Lee said.

The woman only nodded her head at Lee and begun to look down at the ground in depression as she knew she didn't have much time left. Knowing she would never wake up to see the beautiful morning sky, knowing that this day is her last day on earth filled her so much grief. _**"I don't want to surfer the same way Eric did, but what could I do to prevent that from happening? Maybe I could just end it all right here? At least that way I won't come back as one of those things."**_ These thoughts flashed in the young woman's head until her eyes had been cast to Carley's hand, more so what was in her hand.

"_**You have a gun."**_ Said the woman

"_**So,"**_ Carley said nonchalantly

"_**Could I barrow it,"**_ asked the woman

Carley raised an eye brow to the idea of the woman taking her gun. Just what was she planning to do with the gun she wondered?

"_**What do you mean by barrow"**_ Carley asked

"_**Give it to me. I know I don't have long and I don't want to end up like one of them so I could just end this and there the problem solved," **_said the woman with shaking arms.

"_**Whoa whoa whoa…."**_ Lee said not liking the tone in which the woman was taking.

"_**PLEASE I don't want to turn into one of those…..those THINGS! They're satanic,"**_ Said the woman.

Once again, Lee was faced with a difficult choice either give the gun to the woman or lend her the gun to end her suffering? Both in which would involve a great deal of guilt after the choice had been made, but Lee had made up his mind.

"_**We can't let you do that to yourself,"**_ Lee said denying the woman her request for Carley's gun.

"_**Then do it for me! Please I am begging you!"**_ yelled the blooded woman.

"_**T-this is crazy,"**_ a frighten Glenn said.

"_**Please, take a step back,"**_ Carley said feeling the situation may turn hostile at any moment.

The woman's eyes had now gone pitch black her. She began to move towards Carley with raised hands. Carley's eyes began to roam around in search of something to distract her from the woman's attention.

"_**Come on it's just two seconds, only one bullet and I can be with my family, and everything will be right as rain,"**_ Said the woman as she continued to walk to Carley.

"_**Miss,"**_ Lee said reaching for the woman's wrist.

"_**Back up!"**_ Carley yelled fling her gun arm behind her.

As soon as Carley yelled, the woman had leaped towards Carley and grabbed her wrist. Lee and Glenn jump to the aid of Carley as she had been pushed to the side of the ledge. Both Lee and Glenn grab the woman's writes as they tried to release her grip on Carley. The weight of all four people had proven to be too much for the railing began to break and had collapsed underneath they're united weight.

Once the second floor stare way had collapsed, Lee had gotten up first with the assist of his knee followed by Glenn. Carley was the last to get up as she shook her head a little to regain her bearings, but when she came to a shocking sight had been presented to her. Her trusted weapon of choice had now been in the hands of the bloody woman.

"_**Whoa take it easy. We just want to help." **_Said Lee

"_**You can't." **_Said the bloody woman.

Lee looked on as the woman slowly raised the gun to the temple of her head ready to end her own life.

"_**Miss, just relax now… You need to think this through. We'll find you a doctor it'll be ok so let's just …" **_Lee said just before he saw the woman sliding her finger on the trigger.

Her finger was hesitant and shaking. She began to sweat rapidly as she could feel her hand getting tense from gripping the gun. She wanted all of this to end and so she now had been pulling her finger back on the trigger ready for what's next…

"_**Nonono No NO," **_Lee yelled as he sprinted forward towards the woman.

But it was too little too late. The trigger had been pulled and the bullet tore through her skull like paper. Blood spewed forth from the young girl's head as her body plummeted to the ground dead as the blood seeped out of her open wound.

Glenn was the first to examine the scene. He picks up the gun that the woman had used to end her own life. He looks at the gun and then towards the woman with shaking hands before placing his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his fluids, but to no avail as he upchucked on the ground. As he finished coughing up whatever was left in his system, he wipes his mouth of any trace of puke on him and hands the gun over to Carley which she takes back.

"_**Come on. Let's get out of here," **_Carley said placing a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

Just before Glenn got to turn his head towards the car, muffled sounds had riddled the air. The groans of the walking dead had been coming from the woods as the hoard of them had heard the gun shot from earlier and they came for a meal.

"_**Shit!" **_Lee swore.

Having almost been completely surrounded, Carley begins to shoot her gun at some of the walkers to keep them at a good distance.

"_**O god we got to get out of here!" **_Glenn yelled as he led the group towards a car. _**"Hurry get in!"**_

As soon as they made it to the car, doors flung open as the walking dead had now been getting rather close. With doors still unclosed, Glenn punches the gas as hard as he could just as the walkers managed to get to the truck of the car. The group of Lee Carley and Glenn narrowly escapes with their lives as they make their way back to the drug store.

Everett's Drug Store.

Entering through the ally way and through the office, Lee and the gang reentered the drug store and were greeted by Kenny.

"_**Everybody alright?" **_Kenny asked

"_**Yeah we had some close calls, but Glenn is fine and well…yeah we're ok." **_Lee retorted.

"_**I have a few cans of gas for your pickup when you need it in the back of my car." **_Glenn said hanging his head low.

Lee and Kenny both take a look at Glenn. Kenny only raised an eyebrow to Lee hoping for an explanation to the tone of his voice, but Lee only waved his had to him signaling not to ask any questions. Kenny only wondered what could have happened out there to have affected Glenn so deeply as he walked towards the payphone by the restroom, but he guessed he should go asking questions he didn't want to know the answer to.

"_**O ok good to hear it." **_Kenny said

"_**And things hear?" **_Carley said.

"_**Quiet, but "our friend" over there is in and out. He won't last long is we don't get those pills." **_Kenny said pointing to Larry.

"_**Right so any luck with that." **_Lee asked.

"_**Well we tried knocking it down, but no dice that pharmacy is locked up tight. Maybe Doug and Lawrence have are having more luck than we are. Last I saw' em they were outside messin' around with some remote the gate." **_Kenny said pointing to the front door.

"_**Alright I'll go and see what they're up to." **_Lee said as Kenny walked away.

As Lee turned his attention to the front door of the drug store, he catches Clementine and Tj playing rock paper scissors with one another. Smiling meekly, Lee walks over to the kids and taps Clem's shoulder.

"_**Hey there Clem," **_Lee said

"_**Your back, are you ok? Did one of those monsters try to get you?" **_Clementine asked worried for Lee's well being.

"_**Yea I'm fine. Don't worry I had Carley with me so those monsters weren't a problem." **_Lee said

Clementine looked up to Lee and gave her usual bright smile. Lee felt at peace knowing she was safe and sound, while Tj, on the other hand had walked to Lee's side for some reason.

"_**Hey Mister Lee is Glenn ok? He looks sad." **_Asked one Tj pulling at Lee's sleeve.

"_**Huh mister, you can just call me Lee Tj." **_Lee said.

"_**O ok. Um Lee is Glenn ok? Did something happen?" **_Tj asked nervously.

Lee couldn't find the words to describe Glenn's current condition as he knew what could have been racing through Glenn's mind. He would be lying if he said the thought didn't rush through his head as well. To see someone give up on life so easily…Could life have gotten so bad that people would resort to suicide? This thought lingered in the back of Lee's mind for some time until Tj tapped his arm. Lee only looked down to see Tj smile up to him with eyes filled with what he needed so desperately… a ray of hope.

"_**Well I don't know Tj, but I'll go talk to him to make sure he's ok." **_Lee said.

Tj gave a thumbs up to Lee as he turned his attention back to Clementine who had been waiting to play rock, paper, and scissors once again. Walking towards the restroom in the left most corner, Lee had found Glenn leaning against the pay phone with his head down. Lee could only image how he felt in this particular time.

"_**Hey Glenn how you holding up?" **_asked a concerned Lee.

"_**You know." **_Glenn retorted woefully.

Not knowing how to proceed with his quick reactions, Lee has difficulty trying to find something to say to Glenn besides mention the obvious.

"_**What's your story Glenn?" **_Lee asked.

"_**Well I used to deliver pizzas up here to the Everett's all the time. Sorry I mean the guys who owned this store. They were some good people and seeing this place like this just sucks." **_Glenn said

"_**Isn't that the truth?"**_ Lee agreed shaking his head. _**"So what's your next move?"**_ Once again Lee asked.

"_**I don't know. I mean you guys seem ok. And those three kids are pretty fun to hang around." **_Glenn replied.

"_**Yeah, but what about your own family, aren't you worried something might of happened to them?" **_Lee asked.

At first Glenn beats around the bush with Lee's question with constant I's and Um's. Lee could assume that Glenn had some type of fall out or something even deeper than that happen between him and his family.

"_**Glenn it's ok. That's your business. Hey you ok" **_Lee asked.

"_**Huh O-o yeah I'm fine. It's just I hate not being able to do anything." **_Glenn said biting his lip.

"_**I know the feeling man." **_Lee said.

Lee was out of options and out of excuses to not asked Glenn how he was really feeling about what happened moments ago.

"_**Look back at the motor Inn…"**_ Lee began.

"_**H-how could things get so bad so fast?" **_Glenn asked hanging his head

"_**You know when things are taken away people tend to do crazy shit in the end." **_Lee said.

"_**I guess, but I'm not giving up. Not now, not ever."**_ Glenn said not giving in to depression.

"_**Good, man Good." **_ Lee said.

"_**I guess she really wanted that gun." **_Glenn said.

"_**Sadly it seems like it." **_Lee said crossing his arms.

"_**Why didn't you tell Carley to just give it to her?" **_Glenn asked with a mild outburst.

Lee only thought _**"What if I gave it to her? Would it have been ok to just let her take her own life instead of denying her that final request?" **_No matter which way he looked at it, Lee could only think of one response to such a question.

"_**People can't be giving up. This will pass. I mean sure this infection is a new thing, but trust me when I say I know kids who are way stronger than most adults when it comes down to it." **_Lee said turning his head towards Clementine and Tj.

Glenn took notice as to where Lee's attention had been drawn. Once again Lee had been looking towards Clem and Tj as they continued to play their game. Clementine had now been pounding Tj's open hand as she had beaten him once again.

"_**Hey how does rock beat paper? Paper beats rock! Clem you're cheating!" **_Tj said now balling his fist into a rock.

Clementine only stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eye lid to Tj as she now had opened her hand in a paper form and once again beating Tj by holding his balled up fist.

"_**Ha I win!" **_Tj said jumping in victory.

"_**Nu uh Paper beats rock. So I win again. Girls Rule!" **_Clementine said giggling to herself as Tj's head nearly explodes from Clementine's logic in the game.

"_**WHAT! That's not fair you just said rock beats paper! I don't wanna play with you anymore. Your no fun!" **_Tj pouted with his arms crossed and his back turned to Clementine.

"_**O no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cheat. Look if you keep playing with me I'll let you win this time I promise." **_Clementine said patting Tj's head.

Tj turned his head to see Clementine staring at him with her usual smile. He shrugs his shoulders and turns back around to Clementine.

"_**You better let me win this time pinky promise?" **_Tj huffed as he stuck out his pinky finger to Clementine.

"_**I Pinky promise." **_Clementine said as she hooked her bandaged pinky into Tj's pinky and secretly crosses her index finger and middle finger together behind her back.

Unaware of Clementine's mischievous plans, Tj willing plays rock paper scissors with her once again….Only to lose a third time as he threw scissors while Clementine threw rock.

"_**Gah no you broke your promise! You're a jerk Clementine. I never ever wanna play with you again." **_Tj said storming off with tears in his eyes.

Feeling guilty, Clementine rushes to stop Tj from crying while laughing at the torment she put Tj through. Lee watched from afar at the entire game unfold between Clem and Tj only to turned back to Glenn with smile on his face showing that if these kids can have fun even during all of this, then there might just be hope for the future.

"_**See?" **_Lee asked.

"_**Yeah I think I do. Those kids are really something. The fact that they can play a game like its recess on the play ground well the world is going to shit around is really nuts. Those two really are strong for their age. So Lee what's the story about that kid and Lawrence? Do you know them or something?" **_Glenn asked.

"_**Well actually Lawrence just happens to be my student. You see I teach up at UGA and…." **_Lee said as he began to explain to Glenn how Lawrence and he met.

"_**Holy shit that's too cool your teaching a champion boxers man, but wait a second what about Lawrence's parents? You said he lives by himself, but his parents live close by… right?" **_ Glenn asked.

"_**Sadly I don't know how or why they did this but his parents…disowned him. This is something he doesn't really talk about, but they just left him a house a maid and a car and just left one day never to be seen again according to what Lawrence told me anyway. Years later, his maid had died from an illness and then he was left alone for 5 years by himself. I'd like to believe all of this isn't true, but I've been to his house and I never once saw his parents or any other relatives." **_Lee said with a deep tone.

"_**Holy shit no wonder why he's so tough on everyone. Growing up alone without a family or anyone is just unimaginable. I feel bad for him." **_Glenn said.

"_**Don't. Trust me the last thing he wants is anybodies sympathy. I tried that once he chewed me out for about an half hour. He went on about how he doesn't need anybody pitying him. It was embarrassing as hell, but he's grown into a better man now and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't one of the best students I ever taught." **_Lee said.

"_**Yeah that plus he's got that kid with him. Wow the irony. You're his teacher and his following your footsteps." **_Glenn said.

"_**What do you mean?" **_Lee asked.

"_**You both have kids with you now for one and two you're both brave as hell" **_Glenn said pointing to Clem and Tj.

"_**That's just a coincidence. Well I'm gonna go on ahead and go see what Doug and Lawrence are up too. You try and get some rest" **_Lee laughed.

"_**Rest, Hmpf yeah right." **_Glenn said resuming his leaning on the wall.

Lee had now been heading towards the front door before his attention is drawn to one Carley who had simply been looking at the newspaper from last week's headlines. Lee only steps to her silently before making his presence known.

"_**Story of the century here, huh?" **_Lee asked.

"_**Yeah and I've got shit for recording equipment, but it looks like there won't be a short of working hands around here." **_Carley said.

"_**You do radio?" **_Lee asked.

"_**That's right, until some political douche bag yanks us off the air for starting a blogosphere." **_Carley said.

"_**Well I better get back to it then." **_Lee said.

"_**Yep. But hey don't forget what I said." **_Carley said.

"_**I won't Thanks." **_Lee said walking away.

Carley nodded to Lee and fix her attention back to the radio. Lee had finally made it to the front door and opens it just enough to slide through to see both Doug and Lawrence crouching down to avoid getting caught by the dead monsters just inches away.

"_**Huh? LEE!? What The Hell Are You Doing Get Down!" **_Lawrence yelled quietly as he could while waving his hand down to the ground.

Lee hadn't noticed the amount of walking dead bodies that were walking around in the street and dunks down quickly. Watching the moves of the dead, Lawrence kept an eye on the nearest corpses and watched as they simply walked away.

"_***Phew* Lucky they didn't find us. So Lee did you guys save Glenn?" **_Asked Doug

"_**Yeah he's safe and we got plenty of gas to get the hell out of here. All we need is those pills for Larry. So how are you two doing with this gate?" **_Lee asked.

Doug and Lawrence looked at each other and sighed in defeat as they seemed to have not made much head way with…Whatever they were doing.

"_**I guess I'll take that as a no?" **_Lee sighed.

"_**Well with that remote you gave me I used that remote you gave me earlier and turned the TV on to its loudest volume, but we need to get this gate open and find a way to get those things attention towards the TV's." **_Doug said.

"_**That's easier said than done. This has been our only problem." **_Lawrence said jiggling the lock that kept them locked inside and those things outside. _**"Doug tells me that no one has the combo to this lock. So Lee have any ideas on how to break this thing?" **_Lawrence asked.

Lee only thought to himself momentarily as he felt around what could help in breaking the lock. Moments pass as he felt a slight heft to his hands. Looking down to his palms, Lee notices the key to their dilemma had been within his grasp the entire time.

Lee stood on his feet and held the ax he had acquired back at the motor inn and motioned Doug and Lawrence to stand back.

"_**Holy shit Lee where did you get that thing?" **_Lawrence asked.

"_**Ha well…You known when you're runnin' for your life you tend to find things just lying around you know?"**_ Lee said.

"_**Ha I hear you. Now cut the damn thing" **_Lawrence chuckled.__

With a nod of the head, Lee happily obliged to Lawrence's request and shattered the lock releasing on the gate and open entry for the group, but it also work in viscera. Those monsters could walk in freely as they wanted too.

"_**Well that's that." **_Lee said crouching down sensing that danger lurked close by.

"_**Right so how do we get their attention? With that glass up, those things aren't going to be able to hear it." **_Doug asked nervously.

Lee and Lawrence both began to scan the area to find something to possibly break the glass making the TV's noise get the dead's attention. Before turning back to the TV store, Lawrence's spots a rock on the ground. As he picked up the rock, Doug looked over his shoulder to see what Lawrence had in his palm.

"_**That looks handy. Maybe you could throw it at something to make a noise and distract them while we…" **_Doug said before seeing Lawrence stand on his feet.

Lawrence had stepped outside of the gate and chucked the rock at the window where the TV's were on. The glass had shattered and with it the dead had now been drawn the loud sounds of screeching televisions. The hoard had begun to pour into the television store leaving the streets unattended.

"_**Now's the time, so what's next?" **_Lee asked.

"_**Right so I noticed that guy over there under that telephone pole has on a pharmacy uniform. So my guess is he used to work here and maybe, just maybe he has the keys to the pharmacy." **_Doug guessed.

"_**Huh, what guy?" **_Lawrence asked as he looks toward the down telephone pole.

Lee had also begun to look at the man underneath the telephone pole. He couldn't make out a face, but he was indeed wearing a pharmacy shirt with a more than shocking name tag on it, B. Everett.

"_**O shit…" **_Lee and Lawrence both swore as they both seemed to have recognized the man.

"_**What? Do you two know that guy or something?" **_Doug asked.

"_**No not really, but when I first came into this part of town I saw that guy trapped underneath that pole. I felt kinda bad for him so I thought I put him out of his misery. It was hard to do but, I couldn't have just left him there like that. That'd be fucked up on my part not to kill him, cause that's a fate worse than death." **_Lawrence said feeling a slight chill down his spine.

"_**I know what you mean. I couldn't imagine myself as one of those things. What do you think Lee… Lee?"**_ Doug asked as he looked to Lee.

Lee had not said a word since noticing the man underneath the pole. He remained quiet until a hand found its way to Lee's shoulder. Lawrence only raised an eyebrow to his mentor and wished to know what was wrong.

"_**Lee what's up? Do you know him?" **_Lawrence asked.

Lee quickly tired to find a way to respond to the question without having his secret revealed. Lawrence noticed his momentary pause and continues to keep his eyebrow raised.

"_**H-he could have worked here in the drug store." **_Lee said.

Lawrence had thought to himself as to what Lee had just said. _**"He could have worked here in the drug store." **_Then back to the conversation he overheard moments ago between him and Carley. _**"I know who you are. You're Lee Everett. This is your parent's store." **_ And how could he forget the obvious large sign he saw on the side of the building saying _**"Everett's Drugs" **_It suddenly hit Lawrence like a ton of rocks. The bodies he found in the ally, the guy underneath the telephone pole, Lee's strange behavior. It all made since now. He just found out that his family is... Worse than that Lawrence himself had just now possibly killed…

"…_**Lee...I'm so sorry" **_Lawrence said to himself as he now looked to his teacher with empathy.

"_**So your saying he might have the pharmacy keys?" **_Doug asked.

"_**Yeah he might." **_Lee retorted dismally.

"_**I don't know. It could be anybody. Yeah his head maybe smashed in, but he may not be dead. He might jump at you and try to…" **_Doug said.

"_**SHUT UP Doug!" **_Lee blurted out.

Lee only inhaled and exhaled calmly as he was upset at something besides Doug. Lawrence only looked on at his mentor sternly as he felt as thou he needed to be alone.

"_**Look Doug he has on the uniform on. He could have died with the keys in his pockets. That's our best bet at this point." **_Lee said.

"_**It would take a lot of effort be I can say it's safe enough to go out there and see if he has those keys. Maybe if we knew he worked here for sure then we could risk it" **_Doug suggested.

Lawrence grew anger at Doug's constant prying on the situation. Couldn't he tell Lee was heartbroken at this situation Lawrence thought, but didn't wish to bring it up.

"_**I know for a fact he has the keys." **_Lee said digging in his pocket.

"_**How are you sure?" **_Doug asked.

"_**I found this in the office." **_Lee said showing Doug what appeared to be a picture.

Lee pulled a torn picture he had in his back pocket in front of Doug. Lawrence stood over them noticing 3 people in the photo. The man in the light green uniform had been holding the shoulder of an older man to his right who strangly looked a lot like Lee, but way older. Then to the older man's right, a woman had been holding the elderly man's arm. The woman's hand gave a horrible flash back to the hand he saw in the alley way dumpster.

"_**That boy over there defiantly has the keys. So we just need to get over there and swipe the keys from him before those TV's go dead." **_Lee said.

"_**It'll only take a few seconds, but you have to be quick. Who knows when the power will go off?" **_Doug said.

Lee opened the gate giving way to the possibility of movement. Doug grew nervous as he wished the lock could have been put back on. He picked it up and tried to fix the hinge on the lock. Lawrence tapped his shoulder and looked down to Doug. He only nodded his head to the left and right telling that there's no way possible that the lock could be fixed. Lee has now begun his voyage into the street and down towards the dead pharmacy employee with ax in hand.

"_**Hey man be careful." **_Lawrence said breaking his silence.

"_**Yeah we need those keys so try to go fast." **_Doug asked.

"_**Keep a look out for me." **_Lee said walking into the street.

The slow walk towards the man underneath the pole had ended as Lee knelt down to the dead body. As a precaution, Lee nudged the body the end of his ax trying to see if the body was truly dead or not. Thankfully it was.

"_**Hey bud. I know if you were there that you would have protected mom and dad with your life. You would have died for them. So…um yeah I'm gonna assumed that's what happened." **_Lee told the dead body.

"_**Hey did you find them yet!" **_Doug asked yelling to Lee.

"_**Gimme a second!" **_Lee yelled back.

Lawrence only wanted to beat the shit out of Doug for interrupting, but he saw Lee was having a hard time dealing with the fact that this man, Brandon Everett, Lee's brother had died. And of all the people who did this was one of his own students. Lawrence felt the need to comfort Lee in this time of need, but would it be right that the man responsible for his brother's death was there giving his condolences? Lawrence only stood there and waited for his teacher to return.

Lee was still sitting there eyes shut at the fact that his family was all gone. He had nothing left to call his own. He wanted to sink into depression, but knew he had a responsibility to a certain little girl with a ball cap to uphold.

"_**Look man I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here, but knowing you would have helped as best you could." **_Lee apologized. _**"Ugh…God…"**_

A single tear slid down Lee's face as he felt the warmth of the tear crawling down to his chin hair. He wipes the tear away and begins to search the pockets of his brother hoping for the keys to be inside. Feeling something cold and metallic in hand, Lee stands up and raises something silver in his hands. They were a jumble of keys that dangled in his hands.

"_**There we go." **_Lee said turning to Doug and Lawrence with keys in hand.

Just when Lee began his walk back to the store, the power to the television store had gone out. The zombies had now begun to turn around in search of food. Lee was out in the open as pray for the hoard as they begun to hobble their way towards him.

"_**HOLY CRAP!" **_Doug Yelled as he stared down at the hoard.

"_**Lee get the fuck back over here NOW!" **_Lawrence demanded with the gate door open.

Without any hesitation, Lee sprinted towards the drug store. After making his daring escape, Doug was first to go inside the drug store. Lee had rushed inside to, but Lawrence been doing something else.

"_**LAWRENCE what the hell are you…" **_asked a hurried Lee.

"_**Stalling them as long as I can, just hold the door open for me ok?!" **_Lawrence said violently sliding off his belt and closing the gate.

Lawrence takes the belt he took off and slides it through the open ends of the gate and ties the belt into a knot. Try as they might, the hoard of zombies had been clawing away at the belt trying to gain entry.

"_**That should hold them for a minute." **_Lawrence said rushing into the drug store while holding his pants up.

Upon entering the drug store, Doug slams the door shut behind Lawrence. Gasping for air after they're brush with death, Lee, Lawrence and Doug all sighed in relief.

"_**Man that was close." **_Doug said shocked to be alive.

"_**But we did it. We got the keys. That's all that matters" **_Lee said.

"_**Yeah all I need is a new belt. That was my last one." **_Lawrence joke as he picked up a extension cord and wrapping it around his waist.

Lee then walked off towards Lily and Larry. Seeing Lee making his way towards her, Lily stands up off the ground.

"_**I got the keys." **_Lee said with an open palm.

"_**Great! God you're amazing. Let's get in there." **_Lily said.

Lee and Lily made their way into the drug store's office. With Lee leading the way, he pulls out the keys from his pocket as he approaches the door. Sliding the keys into the door, Lee released the tumblers and unlocked the door. Lee took several steps into the pharmacy area and looked around to see everything they possibly needed for Larry's ailments. Before picking up the box of nitroglycerin pills, an alarm bell had somehow been triggered and the sound echoed through the drug store and into the streets.

"_**O no." **_Lily sighed.

"_**SHIT!" **_Lee cursed as he rushed behind the counter for the pills.

"_**We gotta hurry!" **_Lily exclaimed.

The alarm rung throughout the streets off Macon as the dead seemed to have been walking towards the source of said noise, the drug store where the bulk of the hoard had gather around the sealed gate banging for entry.

"_**Come on ducky baby time to go." **_A rushed Katjaa said to Duck.

As Katjaa got Duck ready to move the entire store was in an uproar. Carley reloaded her gun, Lee grabbed his ax, and Lawrence slid on his gauntlets while Kenny had been rushing towards his family.

"_**Imma get the truck pulled up 'round back!" **_Kenny yelled.

"_**Do it fast I gotta get my dad outta here!" **_Lily said helping her dad off of the floor.

"_**I don't plan on dilly dallyin!" **_Kenny said. _**"Honey take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell outta the door, Glenn when you hear me honking that horn in the alley start getting people outta here." **_Kenny ordered.

"_**You got it." **_Glenn replied.

"_**Doug, Carley, Lee and Lawrence you make sure our defenses stay up until then." **_Kenny demanded.

The four all nod to Kenny in agreement as they stared at the door. Lee had been tending to Clementine as Lawrence did to Tj.

"_**O and Lee I better take that ax. Just in case one of those things gets in the way before I make it to my truck." **_Kenny said.

Tossing his ax to Kenny, Lee gave a _**"Hurry ya go!" **_and return to Clementine's side.

The sounds of opening doors had startled Doug and Carley as they stepped closer to it trying to prevent those things from coming in.

"_**Uhhh guys that doors not locked anymore." **_Doug alerted everyone.

"_**Ah shit! You four get on it! I'll be back as soon as I can now GO!" **_Kenny said storming off into the office and into the alley way.

Carley, Glenn and Doug had been pressing up against the door holding off the hoard of zombies. Lawrence sees this and pushes Tj next to Lee and rushes to the door's aid.

"_**Ok you two stay away from the windows." **_Lee said now rushing towards the door himself.

From a distance, Katjaa's voice could be heard in the office as she beaconed for help.

"_**Glenn please I need your help please hurry." **_Katjaa yelled.

Glenn looked to Lee in hopes he would take his place. Lee nodded to him and Glenn jumps out of the way gradually and storms off into the back of the office. Lee had now been in the center of the door holding back the zombies with the combined strength of Doug, Carley of Lawrence holding the top of the door.

"_**Hey Lee…you should know that if we don't make it through this…You should know that I think you're a great guy." **_Doug said to Lee.

"_**Gee thanks Doug!" **_A sarcastic Lee said.

"_**And Lawrence you're just as great. I don't watch too many sports, but I do know that you're an amazing athlete." **_Doug said trying to give Lawrence a thumbs up.

"_**O SHUT THE FUCK UP DOUG!**_ _**WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT THROGUH THIS!"**_ Lawrence yelled holding the doors while avoiding breaking glass.

"_**Doug if we don't make it through this you should know…" **_Carley said before being cut off by more breaking glass and a very hard shove of the door.

The undead had been piling on into one center point of the door where Lee was. Lawrence stood over Lee as he tried closing the upper area of the doors while Lee did the middle and Carley and Doug handle the left and right. With a bit of effort and a lot of elbow grease, the hoard had been pushed back…for now.

"_**Carley what should I know?" **_asked Doug in which Carley asked _**"Huh?"**_

"_**You said I should know…"**_ Doug said before having a shelf flatten him in the process.

"_**Shit! I'm on it" **_Carley swore as she left her post.

"_**You sure?!" **_Lee asked barely holding the door back.

Lawrence jumps to where Carley had now been holding putting all his strength into the door. Carley grabs her gun and begins to unload her clip of bullets onto the zombies. Just before one of the dead had grabbed Doug, Carley had just managed to splatter the brains of the zombie before that happened and then she shot another one dead in the eye.

"_**Whoa O shit! Ok then…"**_ Lee said dunking down so Carley could aim.

Tj and Clementine had now rushed to the door to see if they could help in any way possible. Lawrence notice that Katjaa and Glenn had been yelling in the background and sounded as if they needed help.

"_**Lawrence GO! Me and Doug will handle this!" **_Lee said nodding towards the back.

Lawrence looks down to Tj and Clementine and gives them a quick wink and a smile and then rushes to Glenn's aid. Doug notices the right side window has been completely shattered.

"_**That window's screwed!" **_Doug said

"_**Go! Tj do you mind If I barrow your bat?!" **_Lee asked with an open hand.

"_**S-sure! Catch!" **_Tj said as he threw the bat to Lee.

Lee slid the bat in between the handle bars hoping it would hold for the time being, but with another push from the dead hoard, the bat starts to slip out.

"_**Gah, Clementine could you find something big and strong to stick between the handles for me!?" **_Lee asked.

Clementine quickly answered _**"Ok" **_as she took off into the back leaving Lee alone to hold the door off, well except Tj who had now been hold the left most side of the door with Lee.

"_**Tj?!" **_Lee said shocked at his bravery.

Tj only looked to Lee with strained eyes. The gaze he gave was one of determination and strain as if he was saying _**"There's no time we need to focus!". **_Lee only nodded to Tj and began to push back the door with all of his might. Tj slips and slides to keep the hoard back all he could, until zombies had begun to pour into the store one by one.

"_**Clementine did you find anything!" **_Lee asked.

"_**NO! Nothing! O wait…" **_Clementine said rushing into to the office area.

"_**Tj get out of here! I got this!" **_Lee demanded.

"_**No Way! I wanna stay and help too!"**_ Tj said pushing the door back with Lee.

"_**Tj! Gah Damnit just as stubborn and hard headed as that brother of yours!" **_Lee said struggling to hold the zombies at bay.

"_**Lee! I found something!" **_Clementine said rushing to the rescue with what appeared to be a white cane.

Lee took the cane and looked at it with interest, but this was no time to go back down memory lane. Lee forcefully slid the cane in the handle. Lee tossed Tj's bat back to him and threw the shelf that once blocked the left window back up. Just before Lee could gather the two kids and make their escape, a man's voice could be heard clear across the room. It had been Doug screaming for his life as he had been in the clutches of the zombie hoard threw the window. Before Lee could make a move towards Doug's aid, Carley yelled out to Lee for assistance as well.

"_**SHIT! I'm out! I'M OUT! LEE HELP! There's some ammo in my purse!" **_Carley yelled as she jumped for the purse she mentioned, but couldn't make it there due to the zombie that clung to her leg.

Lee was torn between the choice he had to make either save Carley or save Doug. How could he pick who lives and who dies? This situation made his head spin out of control and simply shocked him to his core. Clementine was frightened beyond belief as she held her hands close and looked to both Carley and Doug in concern. Tj see's this and grabs her by the hand and begins to pull her back to the door in the back. Lee looked to his left and then looked to his right as well to see just what was going.

He couldn't take the situation to much so he closed his and saw Doug in his left eye and Carley in the right. Once Lee had reach what he thought was a solution he put what he thought into motion. Hey opened his eyes and ran….To his….Right, to help Carley. Grabbing her purse, Lee feels around for what could be ammo and gets it. A small rectangular box with bullets in the top of it could be seen. Lee tosses it to Carley and quickly reloads her gun. Unloading her bullets onto the zombies, heads someone had come out of the back alley way. It was Lawrence who had returned to cheek on the his friends.

"_**GUYS Come OOOOOON let's get outta here!" **_Lawrence yelled.

Lee and Carley look to Lawrence in excitement at what he just yelled, but they were forgetting something important, someone who needed assistance, Doug.

"_**N-n-no! NO get'em off me! Please get them off me!" **_Doug begged as he began to shed tears.

"_**No!" **_Clementine said looking on in horror.

The zombies had broken through the barred window and grabbed Doug forcefully as slowly drug through it. Lawrence is shocked at this and immediately loses his composure.

"_**DOUG! Hold on man I'm coming!" **_Lawrence roared as he charged towards the window where Doug had now been outside and on the street.

Lee grabs Lawrence by the shoulders attempting to hold him back from also sharing the same fate.

"_**LAWRENCE NO IT'S…IT'S TOO LATE!" **_Lee said watching as Doug's legs and now fallen outside.

The zombies had now drawn Doug out into the open and began to claw and dig their way through Doug's clothing and into his body. Doug's screeches of pain reached the ears of everyone within ear shot range. As he continued to listen to his cries of pain, Lawrence tried to tug and pull away from Lee in a despite attempt at trying to save Doug. It broke Lee's heart to stop him from trying to save Doug, but it was too late. Carley looks at the window where Doug used to be and covers her mouth and mumbles _**"O my Gawd!" **_to herself as she continues to shot her way through the store. After all the commotion was done, out came Kenny bursting in with ax in hand.

"_**Let's GO!" **_Kenny ordered as he rushes back to the alley way.

After Carley had cleared the room, everyone began to make for the back exit of the drug store. Larry who had now been revived, was holding the door calling to them as the walkers drew nearer.

"_**They got Doug… They… They." **_Carley said shocked at the fact that Doug was gone.

"_**It doesn't matter you gotta move!" **_Larry said almost shoving Carley out into the office area.

Lee had released his grip on Lawrence and had now been rushing for the exit along with Lawrence as he drug his arm to the door. As Lee shoves Lawrence to Larry, he does not notice Clementine nor Tj were with him. He turns back to see Clementine had been grabbed by two of the zombies. Lee rushes to her and while Larry shoves Lawrence out the door. Larry only stood there and watched what would unfold. Stomping on the head of one of the zombies, Lee tries to keep the other from biting her, but is stopped by the zombie he was occupied with.

"_**Damn it! Larry a little help!" **_Lee suggested as Larry stood there motionless.

Lee only raised an eyebrow to him and squinted fiercely. Lee was beginning to get despite as the store began to get filled with zombies the front door gave way, the windows had been broken and all hell had broken lose. Before the zombie on the left could grab Clementine by the shoulder, Lee noticed one of the wide set shelves was strangly tipping over. The shelf had now collapsed on top of the walkers heads killing them instantly while sparing Clementine from the weight of the shelf. Lee picks up Clementine and tries to figure out just what tipped over the shelf. Out of nowhere at all out jumps Tj holding his bat in hand. His hands were a bit shaken and his eyes were fixated on the blood that was now seeping onto the floor.

"_**I-I Did I kill those…"**_ Tj asked twitching at the carnage he caused.

Lee only took Tj by the shoulders and said _**"Yes, but it's ok. You saved us. Now come let's go!" **_As he lead Clem and Tj towards the back exit. Clem and Tj both make it to the exit where Larry had now been holding the knob. Just before Lee could why Larry didn't help him earlier, Larry holds a hand to Lee's chest.

"_**You're not comin' with us you son of a bitch!"**_ Larry said surprisingly punching Lee square in the nose.

"_**No!"**_ Clementine yelled as she wished to go back and save Lee.

"_**WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? You big fat jerk!" **_Tj yelled as he began to kick and punch Larry's leg.

Larry only turned around and smacked Tj in the face like he was swatting away a fly. Tj flies down to the ground and hits his arm hard. Clementine stops to see Tj on the ground wiping away tears and hesitates to go and help him. She had wanted to help them both, but she didn't know what to do. Before long, Larry had grabbed both Clem and Tj and rushed out the alley way exit leaving Lee on the ground. As he tried to regain his vision, the grunts of a zombie could be heard just inches away from him. Almost immediately before looking up, Lee sees Kenny holding the ax up high as is he were about to hit him.

Once Kenny had brought the ax down, the ax didn't land on Lee, but onto the zombies head who was just inches away from Lee's neck.

"_**I'm not gonna let someone else get eaten today." **_Kenny said offering his hand to Lee in which Lee took firmly as Kenny brought him up. _**"Especially a good friend." **_

Lee took one finally look inside the drug store and saw nothing, but dead people just hobbling towards them with the need to feed and with that, Lee slams the door shut to the drug store….His drug store.

Chapter 3 end


	2. Home Front, the Motor Inn

Traveler's Motor

Back at the motor Inn, where the survival group which used to be 12 had now gone down to 11, heads where hung low, family members clung to one another and Lee Everett stood up among the many people looking at the distressed faces and then back to the photograph he had in his hands. The Family he once knew had been taken away from him in an instant.

As Carley began to scavenge for whatever could prove useful against the dead, Lily pilled all of the dead together with Clementine watching in disgust. She later begins to walk towards Tj and Lawrence who had been sitting on the bumper of a car. Noticing his friend walking away with nothing else better to do, Ken jr aka Duck had now been rushing to Clementine's side ready to talk a hole in her ear.

So many lost souls at a loss for words in this abandoned old inn. Some thought that life couldn't get any worse, until the sounds of gun fire and screaming men and women riddled the streets where the group had just escaped. Having had enough of thinking about the drug store where too many memories laid, Lee made his way to Glenn who seems to have been listening to the radio.

"**Hey Glenn." **Lee started before having Glenn cut him off with a open hand to halt him from speaking.

Glenn then reached into the pizza car and turned the radio up to hear the reports. Over hearing what was being broadcast over the radio, Lee overheard the following counties Augustus, Saint Anthony, Georgia city, and Atlanta all having their own degree of catastrophes. Having thought it over with much time of consideration, Glenn speaks to Lee with some discouraging news.

"**I think I need to go.**_**" **_Glenn spoke as grimaced at the idea of leaving his friends here to die.

Over hearing Glenn's request to leave, Lily turns her head quickly to reassure herself of what she just heard. Glenn wished to leave? Why leave now? We need you hear. These thoughts rushed through Lily's mind as she continued to eavesdrop on Glenn and Lee's conversation.

"**You mean to Atlanta?" **Lee asked.

Lily had enough of just sitting ideally by having to eavesdrop on a conversation like some sneaky child. She drop the last dead carcass on the ground and began to walk towards Glenn.

"**Yeah…I got friends there, and I just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city" **Glenn retorted.

"**It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way." **Lee said.

"**I know, but I gotta take my chances." **Glenn said having made up his mind.

Lily only looked at Glenn who had now been sitting inside the car rubbing his neck in frustration. Lily then focused her attention on Lee looking for something to say. Lee only looked back and waved his hand "No" giving Glenn his space. Lily looked to the ground then back to Lee and frowned then walked away quite anger at the fact that one of her own was leaving the group.

Sensing that Glenn was having a hard time choosing to either stay or go, Lee had to decide what Glenn should do for himself.

"**Go and find your friends, we'll be alright here. Just go do what you gotta do." **Lee said trying to reassure Glenn of his decision.

"**Thanks. This is something I gotta do. Hey you guys be safe." **Glenn said.

Lee looked to Glenn with a small smile on his face feeling happy at his friends concern.

"**We'll try." **Lee said looking to Glenn.

Before entering his car, Glenn took one lat glimpse at the broken support beam where just moments ago they watch a young woman end her life with the pull of a trigger. Glenn took another look at Lee who had the same pale expression of depression that he had. Finally, Glenn hops into his car and shifts it into "Drive" and leaves the survivalists behind in search of his own friends.

After seeing Glenn off, Lee turns to Kenny having been looking and feeling around a box for lord knows what.

"**Hey Ken." **Lee said grabbing Kenny's attention.

Seeing Lee come closer to him, Kenny looks to Lee in hopes that he is ok after having to rescue him from one of the dead.

"**That was a close call back there man." **Kenny spoke.

"**Thanks for picking me up." **Lee said extending his hand.

"**No problem. We have to take care of each. God knows what else could be out there ready to pounce on us." **Kenny said.

"**Yeah we do. With those things running loose, who knows when this is gonna end." **Lee asked,

Kenny takes a look at Lee almost like he was inspecting Lee for any signs of fear or hesitation. Lee couldn't help but wonder why he looked to him like that, but he didn't ask.

"**Well Lee I gotta say I think you know what you're doing." **Kenny said.

"**Hmpf shit man do any of us do?" **Lee questioned.

"**I mean with those kids of yours. Clementine and Tj I mean. You said earlier that you were clueless; I just want you to know that I look at you and I see that type of guy who figures things out. Those kids are gonna be fine." **Kenny explained to Lee.

"**Thanks Kenny." **Lee said feeling quite proud to have such a good friend close by.

"**You got it, but one more thing. About your other kid, you know Lawrence? You better go check on'em. He's really taken what happened back at the drug store hard. He needs somebody to talk to and no one knows him better than you." **Kenny said turning his attention to Lawrence wondering how after seeing a man die in front of him would do to him.

Lawrence was looking at the ground almost blankly as he sat of the concrete street. As he listened to Duck ramble on about a doom-a-tron, a super dinosaur and derrick and his super laser, Tj had tried to get him to talk with small conversations about this and that, but no response was heard from his guardian. Clementine only swung her legs in the air as she held onto her walkie talkie trying to distract herself form listening to Duck.

Lee didn't wish to disturb them, so he turns his attention to his right where the woman he had rescued, Carley had been digging around in a box for some supplies. Having got her attention with a **"How are you doing, Carley?"** Lee wondered about his comrade's condition and well being after narrowly escaping with her life.

Hesitating to answer the question, Carley slightly pretended not to hear Lee talking to her and continued to rummage through the box until she couldn't bare the silence.

"**I'm ok, you know considering." **Carley said dismally.

"**I can't stop thinking…about Doug. We couldn't have saved him, could we?" **Carley asked.

"**I can't say. Maybe if I had let Lawrence go he probably could have saved Doug. It all just happened pretty fast." **Lee said.

"**I know. Lawrence is really taking it hard. When I first saw him I thought he was nothing more than a loud mouth punk, but he isn't all that bad. He's a good kid." **Carley said having looked to Lawrence smiled.

Lee looked to Lawrence as well and saw his student still hanging his head. Lee couldn't help but wonder just what could he do to make him feel better.

"**I know its stupid Lee, but I know we just and all and Doug was kinda of a…It's just that… I think I liked him." **Carley said blushing to herself.

"**We'll I'm sure he liked you too Carley." **Lee reassured.

"**Ha, he BETTER have or else I'd have to kick his ass." **Carley said with a chuckle. **"*Ahem* anyway, I'd rather be alone right now I think."**

With a nod of the head Lee understands just how Carley felt and begins to walk away. Just before Lee could walk away, Carley grabs Lee's arm.

"**Wait, Lee." **Carley said still holding Lee's shirt sleeve with her finger tips.

"**What is it?"**Lee asked.

"**Just…How did you choose? We both needed you…and you picked me?" **Carley said with her voice softened.

Lee thought he had a clear answer for saving Carley's life but the more he tried to think about his answer, the more he couldn't find one. Why did I save her? Was it because she's a woman, because she's pretty or because she would need more assistance than a man? These thoughts rushed through Lee's mind having him second guess his own judgment until he finally found an answer to her question.

"**I was planning on saving you both." **Lee said.

Surprised by his response, Carley's blush had depended to a red like color.

"**O. That's surprising to hear, but none the less, I appreciate that. I just wish we could have both made it, you know?" **Carley asked.

"**Me too, Carley." **Lee said deeply moved by the loss of Doug.

And with that, Carley turned back to her things and continued to dig through her box. Lee could only respect her wishes and walk away giving Carley her space. Now walking in the center of the parking lot, Lee could hear Duck simply talking up a storm in Clementine and Tj's ears.

Feeling as thou they needed a savior, Lee decided to step and stop the madness that is Duck. Before making his way to the group of kids, Lee takes one quick look to a his left to see one fully recuperated Larry staring him down with his arms crossed. Lee only looked away from him and focused on Clementine who seems to have had enough of Duck's talking.

"**Hey Duck, you wanna cool it for a minute?" **Lee asked.

"**O ok, sorry." **Duck said before going to his mother for some form of entertainment.

After seeing Duck walk off, Lee notices that Clementine is looking onto the ground.

"**I'm sorry there's uh not a lot of kid here to play with." **Lee said.

"**No it's not that. I mean yeah Duck can be a pain sometimes, but Tj is fun to play with." **Clementine said still hanging her head down.

Tj over heard Clementine and throws a quick smile to her in hopes of cheering her up before turning back to Lawrence who also was hanging his head down with no cheering up in sight.

"**O then what's bothering?" **Lee asked.

"**It's just…I got grabbed again." **Clementine said making eye contact with Lee. She could almost feel the cold, dead hand on her skin as she rubbed her ankle with care.

"**But I was there though." **Lee said.

"**But then I fell and my walkie talkie broke. Glenn has the other one." **Clementine said as her voice began to crack.

Knowing that both walkie talkies had sympathetic value to her, Lee tries to ease Clementine's pain as much as he can.

"**Aww, I'm sorry. Maybe I can find you a new one." **Lee said trying to cheer up Clementine.

"**Thank you, I know it doesn't make since, but it's how I used to talk to my mom and dad and now they're gone. It's gone." **Clementine said almost on the verge of tears.

Seeing how much that walkie talkie meant to her, Lee couldn't help but feel bad for Clementine's loss. Having overheard her cries over her walkie talkie with Lee, Tj leaves Lawrence alone momentarily and began to look for something to cheer Clementine up.

Having looked through several random boxes and come up with one toy, Tj rushed to Clementine with his hands behind his back with a smile. Lee and Clementine both looked to Tj wondering what he could be holding behind his back. Clementine only rubs her eyes and tries to lean to the side to try and catch a sneak peak at what Tj held behind him.

"**Hey Clementine, I'm sorry about your walkie talkie. So I thought y-you know I could get you something else to play with...so here!" **Tj said as he presented what appeared to be a blue teddy bear. **"I kinda found this in that box...F-for you. I hope you like it." **Tj said with a small blush across his face.

Lee only smiled at Tj whose concern for Clementine made him take a step back and let Tj handle his business. Seeing that Clementine had a friend around her age group, it made Lee rest a little easier knowing Clem had someone to confide in whenever she felt lonely.

Handing Clementine the teddy bear, Tj looks away from Clementine as she begins to look at the teddy bear. It was missing an eye and yet Clem still smiled meekly as she looked to Tj. She only stood on her feet and tugged on Tj's sleeve to grasp his attention.

"**Clementine, what do you say?" **Lee asked.

"**T****hank you Tj I like it, I really like it. How did you know my favorite color was blue?" **Clementine asked as she hugged the teddy bear close to her heart. She then grabs Tj in a tight embarrass as she felt her friendship with Tj grow ever so slightly. Not having to many friends at this particular time, Clementine was happy to know that she had Tj here to always keep her company.

Tj Only blushed intensely as he felt Clem's hair brush against his face, but he had mixed emotions seeing as Clementine stood just several inches taller than him. Lee only smiled at Tj as to tease him. Tj only held Clem's shoulder and gentle separates himself from the hug. Clem waved goodbye to Tj as she had now been playing with her new toy.

Tj only rubbed the bottom of his nose in modesty. With Clementine feeling a bit better than before, Lee had now turned his attention to Tj.

"**Hey Tj. Thanks for getting Clementine that teddy bear. She really seems to like that." **Lee thanked as he knelt down to Tj's level.

"**O no worries Mr. Lee. I just wanted to help." **Tj said rocking on the soles of his shoes.

"**Ha ha again you don't have to call me Mr. It's just Lee, but anyway, Tj I gotta say your quite the brave little guy aren't you?" **Lee asked.

Tj only raised an eyebrow to Lee as he couldn't tell what Lee had been talking about. Needless to say today has been more than eventful for Tj. He couldn't exactly pin point what Lee had been talking about.

"**You know, back in the drug store when all of those um dead guys were coming in."** Lee trailed off.

"**Oooooo you mean that. Well tell you the truth I was really REALLY scared. I couldn't do anything until I saw Clementine get scared too. That's why…I don't why, but my body just moved on its own and then…I saved her didn't I?" **Tj asked surprised at his actions.

"**You saved both of us truth be told. If you hadn't tipped that shelf over, we might have not made it out in time" **Lee said patting Tj's head.

Tj only looked to the ground as he felt a small hint of fear linger at the back of his head as the image of the walkers he killed resembled his late mother and father. The sight of the dead's blood began to riddle Tj.

_"Did I save Clementine, or did I just do what came to me when I got scared? I couldn't have been brave enough to do that. If I was, then why couldn't I kill my... Why couldn't I just do it myself!? Lawrence is always there to clean up my mistakes and yet I can't be brave enough to save myself. I can't, I just can't. I'm not strong enough" _Tj thought as he looks to the ground.

"**Lee? I-I'm sorry I couldn't be as brave l-like you and Lawrence. I wanted to help some more, but I was just too scared to try and fight them off…I-If one of walkers got me…I would have been…Just like my dad." **Tj stuttered as he began to shiver.

Lee only knelt down and held Tj's shoulders to try and calm him down. Tj began to shed tears of what could have happened if he hadn't made it out of the drug store.

"**Tj Tj calm down. It's ok. You made it we made. You're ok and so is everybody else. And what do you mean not brave enough?" **Lee asked holding Tj in his arms. Feeling his body shake only made Lee wonder what could have seen in his short time in this apocalypse.

**_"I-I know, but back when me and Lawrence were alone in our _****_neighborhood, My dad came home and he was one of those...monsters. I was so scared that I could barely move. He came at me and tried to eat, until Lawrence saved me...by killing my dad."_**Tj explained as tears began to roll down his face.

Lee listened to Tj's story and looked over to Clementine momentarily wondering if he should tell her the whereabouts of her parents. Would that be the best idea? To go and tell the girl her parents are dead? Aside from the alternative, keeping the truth from instead of lying was his best bet.

**_"And that's why I don't think I'm brave enough. I couldn't fight whenever somebody needed help. Like how Lawrence saved me or how you and Carley were killing those them without being afraid. I just feel like a big fraidy cat."_ **Tj said pointing out his inability to kill.

**_"Now hang on a second. Tj where is this all coming from? First of all your a kid. Hell your younger than Clementine at that and yet you saved my life and you saved Clem's life. I'd say your more than brave enough to help us out, but it's not a matter of weather we want to help or not. It's the simple fact that we have to. To protect the one's we care about whenever they're in danger. You understand right?"_**Lee asked.

Tj only nodded "Yes" as he continued to wipe his tears away. Tj had looked to Lee and patted his shoulder to let him go. He had regain his composure and looked to the sky and saw the stars feeling as they could calm him.

**_"Good so we'll work on how to help out with these things together, but for now let us adults handle it ok?"_ **Lee asked and he straighten Tj's shirt collar.

"**Ok****thanks**** Lee. Those walker are really scary. Don't tell Clementine I said that." **Tj said shifting his eyes to Clementine.

"**Walkers, you mean those zombies?" **Lee asked.

"**Yeah, it's a name me and L came up with. You know, how they walk around and just keep walkin' all willy nilly. So what do you think pretty cool right?" **Tj said still wiping his nose.

"**Hmm walkers that's not a bad name, but hey don't worry about those…Walkers was it? So long as we all stick together and letting me take care of those walkers, we'll be fine. And if you don't mind me saying this, your parents would be around of you for being so strong." **Lee said ruffling Tj's hair.

The mere thought of hearing his parents saying those words made his heart warm. Feeling his mother's warm touch, his father's strong hug made feel at peace for the first time all day.

"**Yeah… thanks Lee. I needed that."** Tj said as he rubbing's his forearm across his nose removing the snot from his face to his arm. **_"_I**** just wish Lawrence would talk to me." **Tj said looking to his would be big brother.

Lee also felt concern for Lawrence as he hadn't said a word since they made it to the motor inn.

"**Don't worry I'll go see if I can talk to him you just go see if you can keep Duck from talking a hole in Clem's ear." **Lee said pointing at Duck and Clem.

Tj only rubbed his face again and gave Lee a quick salute before and rushing to Clem's rescue. Just before could take a step forward towards Lawrence, someone had beckoned Lee to him. It was one Larry having continued to stare down Lee.

As instructed, Lee made his way to a shady Larry. Lee couldn't say he was thrilled to go and talk to Larry seeing as thou he had clocked Lee square in the nose back in the drug store and nearly left him to a horrible demise.

"**What do you want?" **Lee asked angrily.

"**You like my daughter?" **Larry asked.

Well that wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but whatever Lee thought. He couldn't very well say he liked her seeing as thou she had a bit of an attitude problem and a father complex and on top of that she could really be a bitch sometimes so…Lee's answer was clear.

"**Well her dad tried to kill me so…"** A sarcastic Lee said.

"**Yeah that's right I did and for a good reason. I know who you are. You're a murder and convict and I wonder how long that little girl would stay around you knowing that the man that's protecting her is a criminal." **Larry said almost rubbing slat in the wound about Lee's situation as he stood toe to toe with Lee. **"Look I don't give a shit out you or that little punk student of yours, but if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl that's with you, Ha you better watch your ass boy!"**

With a shove of the shoulder, Larry pushes Lee out of the way as he walked away. Just before Lee could try and fight back, another voice had beckoned Lee to him/her.

"**Hey, Lee; do you have a second?" **One Lily had asked.

Lee couldn't believe the timing in which Lily had come to Lee. Knowing her father, Larry, was monitoring his every move, Lee decided to approach the situation with the caution.

"**Look Lee my dad would be dead if it weren't for you." **Lily started.

"**Don't worry about it. It was no big deal." **Lee said.

"**It was a big deal for me anyway and I owe you big time for it. So is there something wrong with Lawrence? He hasn't said a word since we got here." **Lily asked.

"**That's just what I was about to go and find out myself, mind coming with me?" **Lee asked.

Lily only nodded her head as they both began to make their way towards Lawrence. Lee and Lily only looked down next to the Rv and saw Lawrence looking down on the ground holding his fists in frustration.

Lee knew what this meant. His former student was deep in thought as he replayed the image of Doug being dragged outside of that window over and over inside his mind. Lawrence felt as thou he had failed and couldn't do anything for anyone.

Before cracking his knuckles, Lawrence looked up to see both Lee and Lily looking down on him. He only stood on his feet and sighed heavily as he didn't wished to be disturbed.

"**Hey Lee, Lily. What's up?" **a dismal Lawrence asked.

"**Hey man how are you feeling?" **Lee asked.

"**Well Doug got eaten because of me so yeah I feel hell'a great Lee! Couldn't be better!" **a sarcastic Lawrence said. Feeling guilt and weakness behind him, Lawrence only rubs his neck in annoyance as the image of Doug's body being torn to shreds was etched in his mind.

"**Hey hey now no need to be that way. Look Lawrence you can't be like that. As tough as you are, you're only one man." **Lily said having place a hand on Lawrence shoulder.

"**I don't know." **Lawrence said hanging his head lower.

"**She's right you know Lawrence? I can't begin to tell you how happy I was to see you come in the drug store. I mean this situation maybe horrible, but at least I know I have someone who can watch my back. Someone I can trust to pick me up whenever I fall." **Lee said having placed his hand on Lawrence's other shoulder.

"**Lawrence let me be the first to say that we're lucky to have you here. Even thou your attitude needs a little work." **Lily said with a smile.

Lawrence slowly looks up to Lily and then to Lee. Both these two had given Lawrence firms nods of the head to comfort him. Lawrence only blushed as he felt like he was being treated like a child once again, but this time he didn't put up much of a fight, just a small smile.

Before could say his piece, a loud ka-boom could be heard clear across the night sky. Lee Lily and Lawrence looked towards the sky to see a small fire forming in the distance.

"**I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." **Kenny said jumping in the circle.

"**Me too." **Lily added on.

"**This motor inn's seems pretty damn defend-able We block off the entrances with some cars, keep a sharp look out and have a team go out and look for food, we could stay here until military rolls through." **Kenny explained.

"**I…actually agree with that plan." **Lily said.

"**Me too." **Lee said.

"**Well last I saw the military; they said they were going back to their military base. Maybe they'll come back and send reinforcements once they get settled?" **Lawrence questioned as he thought back to what the solider said to him.

"**Well let's hope they do come, but for now, we got beds we got water and most importantly we have light. There are worse places to call home" **Kenny said.

"**Ain't that the truth?" **Lawrence asked.

"**Yeah you're right. You guys I think we're going to be ok." **Lily said just before another explosion riddled the air.

As the loud thud of the explosion subsided, the clicking of lights could be heard clear down the street as lights had begun to shut off one by one until the lights in the motor inn had gone dark. Almost immediately, Duck, Tj and Clementine rushed to their respective guardians.

"**Well Fuck Me! That was convenient. So what's the plan now?" **Lawrence asked.

Chapter 3 end.


End file.
